


Harley's Bad Boy

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Bad Boy Peter Parker, Big Brother Harley Keener, Big Brother Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor May Parker/ Happy Hogan, Pepper Potts Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley Keener and Peter Parker do not get along, but maybe Harley is only seeing what everyone is thought to see. What could Peter Parker be hiding?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Harley's Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Maya!

Harley Keener hated Peter Parker. He hated the boy more than anything. He would love for the boy to fall down a hole and be buried alive. He just hated his jean jackets that he wore or the leather jackets that everyone always got nervous when they saw it. Ned would tell Harley that Peter only wore that on his bad days. Harley’s friends all knew about Peter. Peter Parker, the boy who skipped classes and got into fights in the locker room. Who was caught sleeping with every girl in school. Harley knew that Parker was attracted but he held himself higher than the women who Peter slept with. Peter also had a thing about Harley. He would annoy the other boy and mock him. Harley hated that. He hated Peter Parker. Except he had the biggest crush on the boy who was never there. Something he did not want Tony to know. Tony treated Harley like his own child. After the snap, Harley had moved to New York with Tony and his family. His mom had kicked him out after she found out about his boyfriend. He broke up with the guy and head of North to get away from the small town. A fresh start he had told his boyfriend as he left him. A fresh start which included telling Tony about everything that had happened which he hadn’t yet. He had been blipped unlike the rest of his family. He was alone in a way now. He was also one of the few people to know that Tony Stark was alive. Barely anyone besides Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey, Happy, and Happy’s girlfriend, May knew. Happy had mentioned May’s nephew once and how he should know but May and Happy hadn’t told him. The nephew was going through a rough time apparently. Not that Harley had ever met the kid. Supposedly he went to Midtown but he never saw anyone fitting the description that Happy gave. 

“Well if it isn’t the son of a billionaire hour,” Peter said, coming out from behind a bush as Harley and his friend, Harry walked down.

“You missed last period though I’m not shocked,” Harley said. 

“If you wanted me there, I would have but I remember you saying I’m only good for showing up on test days,” Peter said as he looked at Harry as if he was sizing him up. Harry had been one of Peter’s friends before Harry left.

“Why are you here?” Harry asked.

“What is it to you,” Peter said annoyed as he pushed past them.

“I hate that guy,” Harry said as they watched Peter.

“You have to admit he is hot,” Harley said. Harry looked at him and smirked.

“You have a crush on Parker,” Harry said.

“Maybe,” Harley said.

“That’s not a no,” Harry said. Harley started leaving without Harry. Harry yelled something about Harley being inconsiderate of his friend.

~

Harley came into the penthouse and smiled as he saw his family. Morgan and Tony were bickering over which superhero was better. Tony saying Iron-Man as Morgan talked about Spider-Man. Harley knew Spider-Man used to be Tony’s mentee. He was like a son to Tony but no one told him that Tony was alive and then he apparently went off the wall. Like Peter and May’s nephew. It must have been a New York thing. Maybe it was a Queens thing since they all had that in common. Harley smiled at the two. 

“You both are wrong,” Harley said. “Pepper Potts is the best superhero.” They both looked at Harley then nodded in agreement. 

“How was school?” Tony asked.

“Asshole thought it would be funny to bring up how much we hate each other again,” Harley said. “This guy punched Thompson in the face just for kicks and still the school just says he has PTSD from being blipped. Like I was blipped but you don’t see me being a complete asshole and murdering children at the dead of night which this guy vibes murder.” 

“Maybe, he will get kicked out. Midtown is a hard school to get into,” Tony said.

“He is passing all his class according to Ned and Harry so they won’t kick him out. He actually has a 4.0 GPA. He only shows up occasionally for classes. Someone told me he isn’t a trust fund child so it’s not like he has a real reason to be partying 24/7,” Harley said as Tony nodded. The news started reporting about Spider-Man. Tony turned it up as Spider-Man saved a bunch of people. Tony seemed to cringe as the hero almost got himself killed. It was something Tony brought up numerous times as the boy almost died multiple times a week. 

“He’s going to get himself killed,” Tony said.

“Why don’t you train me to take over the Iron-Man title?” Harley asked without thinking. Tony looked at the boy shocked.

“Why would you want me to do that?” Tony asked.

“You’re worried about Spider-Man. I can be there as his lifeline,” Harley said. Tony thought about it. Pepper walked in. 

“Pepper is trained on the suits,” Tony said. Pepper looked at the boys.

“But… Spider-Man might listen to me,” Harley said. Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Spider-Man is in enough trouble. Stay away from him. Also stay away from May’s nephew. The boy is just trouble,” Pepper said. Harley looked at her confused as did Tony.

“What happened today?” Tony asked.

“May had to go to the school and talk the principal into not expelling him today. The boy has been skipping school. I just went down there with her to bring up that he just lost his mentor,” Pepper said. “The school caught him with drugs this time. He is a complete mess of a kid and to think I was writing praise about him five years before the blip.” Harley looked at Pepper.

“Who was this again?” Harley asked.

“May’s nephew, Peter Parker,” Pepper said. Harley couldn’t believe that he knew May’s nephew.

“I’m sure Peter wasn’t doing drugs,” Tony said. Harley doubts that.

“May and I said that so they did a drug test. He was clear which is why he is not expelled but he isn’t saying where he got them. Which is driving May of the walls. She told him to either clean up his act or that she was shipping him off to military school,” Pepper said. Tony looked at Pepper worried.

“Peter wouldn’t last there,” Tony said. 

“May and I are on our last straw. Happy is going to start driving him places. We have threatened Spider-Man but that isn’t working. The boy will just go behind our backs,” Pepper said.

“Maybe he needs friends. Does May know if Ted and Michelle were blipped?” Tony asked. 

“I asked about his friends and she doesn’t know. Peter said he had no friends so she thinks they weren’t blipped and you know Peter. He isn’t good at making friends at all. He always got picked on before the blip,” Pepper said. Rhodey and Happy entered. They saw the tension.

“Who died?” Rhodey asked.

“More like who will die if he doesn’t get his act together,” Tony said.

“Peter,” Happy muttered.

“I thought he was passing all his classes and was doing stellar,” Rhodey said.

“He is, but he is getting in trouble and skipping classes,” Pepper said. Harley wanted to understand how someone went from a sweetheart to a nightmare overnight. Harley thought about that the rest of the night. 

~

Harley hated his life. Peter Parker was actually in class grumbling at the back about already knowing the lesson and that he could have taught it. The teacher took on ignoring the boy as Ned and Harry had bets on how long this would last.

“A while,” Harley said to them both. They looked at him confused. “My adopted mom and his aunt are close. I didn’t realize until last night when she brought up him getting caught with drugs at school.” 

Later Harley was walking to lunch when a hand-pulled him into a room. He turned to see Peter who looked him up and down before he kissed him. He heard someone passed the room but then they were gone as Peter pushed him away. 

“Sorry,” Peter said before walking out of the room. Harley headed to lunch glad that Peter avoids that room like the plague. He got to Ned, Harry, MJ, and Betty and sat down telling them what just happened. 

“Peter pulled you into a room and kissed you for no reason,” MJ said. “Sounds legit.”

“The guy is crazy,” Harry said. “First the drugs and now this.” MJ looked at him as if she was gaging what he knew.

“What drugs?” Betty asked.

“Harley heard from a friend of May’s about Peter having had drugs,” Ned said. 

“I think we should focus on something else,” Harry said. 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” A timid voice said. MJ smiled as Harley turned to see Peter but Peter looked like he was nervous. Something Harley had never seen. 

“Sit down and enjoy your lunch,” MJ said. Peter nodded as he sat down. “Shocked you came to lunch.”

“They got the doors blocked off,” Peter said. 

“What will Matt and Wade do without the infamous Peter Parker?” MJ said with a grin.

“Says the girl who screams during sex,” Peter said with his own grin.

“Parker, you are getting more confident. That must be Wade’s confidence running into you,” MJ said.

“The guy is annoying but he is helpful when you need to get a gang off your back,” Peter said.

“On a scale of one to ten, how hot is Wade under the mask,” MJ asked.

“-500. The guy’s face is scorched. He must have been attractive once though,” Peter said. 

“Whose Wade and Matt?” Ned asked.

“My friends over in Hell’s Kitchen,” Peter said. “Not that you would care to know,” Peter took a bite of his lunch as he watched Harley. Harley felt his cheek go red. 

“Did you see the new Star Wars movies from during the blips?” Ned asked Harry.

“Who cares about those movies when the world was almost destroyed,” Peter muttered. MJ rolled her eyes.

“Here we go again,” She said.

“Maybe you should move on from whatever put you in this stupor,” Harry said.

“Leave Peter alone. He is already dealing with enough,” MJ said. “How are Sam and Bucky these days?”

“If you’re asking about the team, then I guess you didn’t hear that Sam and I got into it about how I have been too reckless again. I’m on temporary leave,” Peter said. 

“Sam kicked you off the team for being reckless? Sounds about right,” MJ said. Peter scoffed.

“You think I’m reckless,” Peter said.

“Just saying that Tony let you on the team because you are reckless,” MJ said. 

“I’m not off the team. Hope and Carol would kill them if they permanently got rid of me,” Peter said.

“It is scary to know all your family is very powerful,” MJ said.

“I would hate to see you, May, and Pepper in a room together. It might cause some issues,” Peter said with a grin.

“Playboy Parker is scared of something,” MJ teased. Harley saw the grimace look form on Peter’s face. “Don’t worry tough guy I won’t ruin your reputation.” 

“Who even started the rumors?” Peter asked.

“Probably Flash after you punched him,” MJ said. Peter tried to hide a laugh. Harley knew there was something else going on that the two weren’t going to say.

“Not that any of that made sense,” Harry said.

“Peter is cryptic like that. I just thought MJ knew better than to trust someone who betrays his friends,” Ned said. Harry nodded. Peter seemed to be more interested in his food all of a sudden. The table went into silence as MJ got up and pointed to Peter. Peter followed suit. Harley watched him leave with a sigh. 

“Are you still attractive to him?” Harry asked.

“I can admire something even if his personality is not the best,” Harley said. Harry laughed at that as Ned shook his head. Betty seemed to be thinking about everything that was said. 

“Do you think that maybe we don’t know everything about Peter Parker?” Betty asked. 

“Peter has his secrets but whatever that was about is something that even MJ doesn’t think we should know. Which worries me since MJ is usually someone that thinks knowledge is key,” Ned said. Harry looked between his friends as Harley looked back at Peter who looked grim. He was exhausted for someone who was supposedly doing fine with his life. 

~

Harley Keener was about to walk out the doors when he was stopped by Peter who pulled him to the bushes that he normally likes to hide out in. Peter watched for a bit before looking at Harley. 

“I’m sorry for grabbing you like that,” Peter said. “I just wanted to apologize for everything.”

“I don’t think I am the one you need to apologize to.” 

“No, I think that would be someone else like Pepper and May,” Harley said. Peter smiled. 

“They deserve the greatest apology, but for now I need to apologize for earlier. I shouldn’t have kissed you without asking for your consent,” Peter said.

“I wouldn’t have said no,” Harley said without thinking. Peter laughed.

“I know, Harley Keener,” Peter said. “Would you be okay with me kissing you now?” Harley nodded as Peter moved closer. Harley and Peter’s lips met. Harley didn’t want to move as  Peter’s hand ran down his side. 

“Harley?” someone shouted. It was Ned. Peter pulled away. 

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Peter said.

“Why not?” Harley asked. Peter looked away. 

“It’s a long story,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused as he disappeared. Harley left and saw Ned talking to Happy. Harley moved over to them. Ned looked at him worried.

“Where were you?” Happy asked.

“Someone wanted my help with something,” Harley said. Peter showed up behind him.

“May said you were picking me up after school to assure I get home,” Peter told Happy. Happy looked at him unsure about that as Peter got in the back.

“Harley, sit up front,” Happy said. Harley got up front for the first time as he looked at Peter who had headphones in. Happy got in and grumbled about taking Peter home. He called May who only confirmed what Peter said.

“Sorry you have to deal with him,” Harley said.

“Peter isn’t the problem. It’s having to be around his attitude lately,” Happy said. Peter rolled his eyes.

“You know that I can still hear you Hogan,” Peter said. “You can just let me walk if I am such a problem. May just thought since we now live in one of the lower floors of the tower that it would be easier for you to keep an eye on me.”

“I’m not making May and Pepper mad,” Happy said. Peter sighed as he turned back to stare out the window. 

“So how long have you known Peter?” Harley asked.

“Since before the snap,” Happy said.

“Well that is very specific,” Harley said.

“Tony used to make Happy babysit me,” Peter said. “Which was probably wise since I was reckless back then.” 

“Are you still reckless?” Harley asked.

“No,” Peter said. The radio talked about spider-man being spotted in Brooklyn.

“Seems like someone is popular,” Harley said. Happy looked at Peter who just smirked.

“Isn’t it amusing that Spider-Man has been more active in Brooklyn instead of Queens?” Peter said.

“Spider-Man wasn’t snapped,” Harley said. “He probably moved to a new area during the snap.”

“They call him Brooklyn’s Spider-Man,” Peter said. “Someone placed Spider-Man sightings and they believe there are at least four people currently using the title. I’d say there are five tops.” Happy groaned as he looked at Harley.

“You didn’t think to mention this earlier?” Happy grumbled. 

“No?” Harley said, looking at Peter only to notice the window down and Peter was gone. “Peter is gone by the way.”

“You gotta be kidding me,” Happy said. He continued driving to the tower but warned May of her missing nephew. When they got to the tower Peter was already in the parking garage leaning against the wall with his phone to his ear with a smile. He ended the call as they walked over to him.

“Hey Happy,” Peter said with a grin. “Took you long enough.” Happy hit the button for a floor below Harley’s. Peter looked at the button as if it was a curse. 

“May knows you skipped out on me,” Happy said. Peter leaned casually against the elevator. As they got to his floor May got in and hit the penthouse floor.

“Pepper and I are both going to talk to him this time,” May said. Harley had never seen May mad. Peter seemed chilled for someone who was about to get his ass chewed out. 

“May I suggest earbuds,” He said to Harley. May gave him a stare and he held up his hands. 

“This is not a joke, Peter,” May said. Peter nodded but did not say anything. 

“I think your aunt is mad at you,” Harley said. Peter ignored him as they arrived. The living room was filled with avengers. Peter got out and fist-bumped a teenage girl who laughed at something he said.

“Harley, I would suggest going to your room,” Happy said. Harley nodded and went down the hall to his room. He saw Morgan was there.

“Mommy said you would be here,” she said. 

“Yeah well I guess we aren’t invited to the avenger’s party,” Harley said. Three other children came in as Happy looked at Harley.

“Clint didn’t want them in the room for this,” Happy said. The youngest ran over to Morgan and they talked and talked as the older two grumbled.

“I can’t believe Cassie Lang got to stay because she is training to be an avenger but we were sent here,” the girl said.

“What is even going on?” Harley asked.

“Sam is kicking Peter off the avengers formally or at least trying. I heard Danvers and Scott fighting to keep him on. He has been really reckless recently,” The boy said.

“Peter is an avenger,” Harley said. They both nodded.

“Tony Stark made him one,” the girl said. “I’m Lila Barton by the way.”

“I’m Cooper Barton,” the boy said. “The little one over there is Nate Barton.”

“So your hawkeye’s kids?” Harley asked.

“Depends who's asking,” Cooper said.

“Harley Keener, Pepper’s adopted son,” Harley said. They both seemed shocked by that.

“So you know Peter Parker?” Lila asked.

“Barely,” Harley said. 

“Did you meet him before the snap when he was still just protecting the little guys?” Cooper asked.

“No, I barely know him,” Harley said. 

“Daddy used to talk about Peter,” Morgan said. “He talked about his puns and how he loved Star Wars.”

“Not what I think of when I think of the world's mightiest heroes,” Cooper said. The door opened revealing the girl who fist-bumped Peter when they had arrived. 

“They are done with arguing on a punishment. Rhodey is in deep shit,” the girl said.

“What happened, Cassie?” Cooper asked.

“Peter is not in trouble because he isn’t the reckless Spider-Man that is apparently one of his new spider recruits,” Cassie said. Harley looked at her confused. Did she say Peter was Spider-Man?

“Sounds like Parker to get off on a technicality,” Cooper said.

“You sound like your dad,” Cassie said. “They won’t let me hear anymore because it’s an official avengers business.” 

“Peter is Spider-Man?” Harley asked. They all looked surprised that Tony didn’t know.

“Daddy never told you?” Morgan asked. Harley shook his head no.

“We should sneak in and listen,” Lila said. 

“They would be pissed. Besides, Peter has told me multiple times to listen in on mission reports. All I know is that they have enough proof to put someone behind bars for a long time. Peter was talking about it,” Cassie said. Harley ignored them as he texted Ned.

~

Ned

Harley: Did you know about Peter’s secret?

Ned: Which one?

Harley: Spider

Ned: How did you find out about that?

Harley: Long story short, a soon to be avenger was talking about him

Ned: YOU KNOW THE AVENGERS!

Harley: No, I know their kids

Ned: That is so cool. Before Peter threw away our friendship, he was talking about his friend, Cassie Lang.

Harley: They are still friends

Ned: Wait Peter isn’t at the meeting though

Ned: Why is Peter in Queens right now?

~

Harley walked out against the others' protest. It was his house not the avengers. Peter saw him before the other avengers. Harley walked into the kitchen. Peter followed.

“What’s your problem?” Peter asked.

“Spider-Man was spotted in Queens,” Harley said. “Isn’t that your stomping ground?” 

“I told her to take the night off,” Peter muttered. He looked at Harley. “Can I borrow your phone? May grounded me from mine and I need to get through to KAREN as soon as possible.”

“If you tell me the truth about what is going on,” Harley said.

“It’s a long story Harley,” Peter said. “Teresa’s life is in danger and I am the only one who can possibly talk her down from being too reckless. If I can't, then Miles, MJ, Gwen, and Anya will have to take care of her.” Harley handed him the phone. He called someone and tried to talk to them. He seemed irritated as he hung up and called a new number. He talked to this person for a bit and sighed as he hung up.

“So I’m guessing she isn’t listening,” Harley said.

“Do you have a sister?” Peter asked. 

“Two actually,” Harley said.

“I found out about mine after the snap and she was experimented by SHIELD to become the next Spider-Man when I died. She is just reckless. It’s a Parker family trait and it is sad that my younger sister has that trait. I kinda understand Tony now. You know I pulled drugs from her backpack at school the other day cause she is so close to getting suspended. I skipped classes to grab her from trying to be Spider-Man 24/7.” Harley started understanding what was happening. Peter was protecting his sister. 

“Why don’t you just tell your aunt?” Harley asked.

“May doesn’t know about Teresa. She was raised by foster parents until she went looking into her birth name and found out about me,” Peter said. “Her foster parents died during the snap. She was taken in by some SHIELD agents. She is now staying with MJ not that anyone knows. Ned doesn’t even know and he was my best friend.” Harley pulled Peter into a hug as Peter started to cry from all the stress he was dealing with. May came in seeing the boys and seeing Peter so vulnerable. Only Harley noticed her though. “I just want to make my parents and Tony proud. I took on the spiderlings, the mission, and Teresa but it feels like I don’t get a break. I’m trying to be strong for Teresa but when she goes picking fights with Flash and taking drugs, I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to lose her when I just got her.” 

“Where is Teresa staying?” Harley asked.

“I took some money from my internship,” Peter said. “So she is living by herself. I drop by once in a while to check in on her but she really doesn’t have any adults in her life. I mean I could tell May that she has a niece but I don’t know if Teresa would want her to know.” Harley kissed the top of his head. 

“I think you need to tell May if Teresa is getting in trouble,” Harley said. Peter looked at him.

“I’m supposed to be her big brother,” Peter said. “How can I just not help her?” May seemed to watch her nephew and Harley. It was quiet for a bit as May left. Cassie came in seeing the two boys curiously. 

“You know Pepper and May just abruptly ended a meeting which I guess you missed,” Cassie said.

“I heard enough,” Peter said. “Nothing interesting.”

“You just find everything boring,” Cassie said.

“You heard that I’m on drugs as well,” Peter said. Peter looked at Harley. “Thanks for that rumor, Princess.” 

“I just was telling everyone what I heard,” Harley said. “Not my fault I didn’t have all the information.” Scott came in announcing that they were leaving. Peter and Harley moved apart as the adult came in. Cassie left with Scott as the boys came out to Pepper drinking something. She looked up to see both boys and pointed to the seats. Rhodey was the only avenger left. Morgan wasn’t in sight meaning that either Pepper and Tony had put her to bed. Peter sat down looking at the ground as Harley sat down next to him. 

“Hey Pepper,” Harley said. 

“Your father will be here soon,” Pepper said. Peter looked at Harley confused as Harley just nodded. May came in with Happy and a young girl who could have been a female version of Peter. Peter got up looking at the girl shocked.

“Hey Pete,” Teresa said.

“Teresa,” Peter said. The two just stared at each other. To make things worse Tony came out looking at the two and looked at May.

“Where did you get the two Parkers?” Tony asked.

“The one with the cute curls and the jean jacket is Peter and the one with the long hair and leather jacket is Teresa,” Harley said. Both of them looked at him annoyed. Harley just held up his hands as both Peter and Teresa looked at Tony. 

“Tony?” Peter asked.

“Hey kid,” Tony said. Peter ran over and hugged Tony. Tony looked at the boy shocked as he held on tight. May smiled at the two as Pepper looked at Harley.

“Thought you were dead,” Peter said. 

“I’m alive, kid. I’m not going anywhere,” Tony said. Peter stayed in Tony’s arms as Pepper looked at Harley. 

“Are you going to tell Tony?” Pepper asked. 

“Dad?” Harley said. Tony looked up. Peter looked at the two confused. “Can I date Parker or is the ban on me being near Peter still existing?”

“What ban?” Peter asked. 

“The one after you got caught with drugs,” Harley said.

“You mean the powder sugar,” Teresa said. Peter and Harley looked at her confused. “I was testing to see how much trouble I would get into with drugs. I told the school it was powder sugar so you aren’t in any trouble.” 

“Why would you do that?!” Peter asked. Teresa smiled. 

“You were becoming too overprotected,” she said. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Then why did they bring in May and Pepper?” Peter asked.

“Because Pepper and May knew about everything,” Teresa said. Peter looked at them.

“We were worried about you,” May said. “Pepper traced the money you were using and we met Teresa.” 

“Hope has been training me when you were too busy focusing on the others,” Teresa said. Harley looked at Tony. Rhodey seemed as confused.

“I’m guessing this was a secret from the rest of the team,” Rhodey said. Harley got up and walked over to Tony.

“Dad, can we work in the lab?” Harley said. “Pepper is being mean.” Pepper ignored the boy as she looked at Peter.

“I told Harley to stay away from you because I figured he wouldn’t listen and that would come near you,” Pepper said. Peter smiled at that. 

“Then can I take him out on a date?” Peter said. 

“Wait, I asked first!” Harley said. Peter smiled at Harley as Peter looked at the other boy. 

~

The next day at school, Harley walked in with Peter’s hand wrapped around his hand. As Peter was talking quickly about the meeting from last night. After a long talk about what the children were going to do for the rest of the day. Everyone moved out of their way as MJ, Teresa, and Betty were talking. Flash seemed to stay away from Peter as if he was the Parker to have punched him. As the day went on Ned and Harry were given some details and at lunch everyone was making jokes about the powder sugar as three other friends of Peter and Teresa joined. Things were looking up when Peter stole his sister’s jacket before heading to his next class. He may not have been considered a bad boy but the world seemed to currently see him like it. Maybe he could keep up the appearance as his life continued. All Peter knew was that Harley was going to be a constant in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner is love: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
